Advent of Twilight
by magicafan1989
Summary: Four years after the collapse of the Magic World, a new enemy threatens to take over the Old World, and it ain't Fate Averruncus. Negima/Harry Potter X-over. Please R&R. Rated T for safety. Currently on hold.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Due to some inconsistencies in my plot and a few happenings in the Negima manga, I am redoing this story on a day to day basis. I apologize to those of you who enjoyed the fic up to the recent chapter. I hope you enjoy, so any reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thoughts and memories will be written in _italics_, as well as spells, with the exception of any spells cast in Ancient Greek.

**DISCLAIMER: **I am only going to say this once: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter. Negima! is property of Ken Akamatsu and his affiliates. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

* * *

Prologue: The Advent of Twilight

The Greyhound Inn had always been busy with tourists flocking from all over the world to see the Stonehenge. The summer months were usually the worst, and this night was no exception. The warm, balmy air left a feeling of pleasant drowsiness among many who still walked the streets of Amesbury. Inside the inn, an elderly gentleman of about 75 years of age sat behind the small counter. He rubbed his hands together trying to get warm.

_What in God's name was I thinking when I took on the job as the overnight innkeeper? No matter how warm it is outside, it always seems cold in here. I s'pose I could warm up a bit, granting that there aren't any Mundanes about_. He clutched his nearby walking staff and uttered, "Ardescat!" A small flame appeared at the tip of the staff. He lowered it to a nearby candle and lit it. He put his cold hands near the small flame, feeling warmth instantly. Finally satisfied, he opened a book and started making a few calculations when the door opened.

A woman wearing a green, Gothic era gown and yellow cloak walked in. Although he found the garb strange, he raised his head and said, "Sorry, marm, but we don't 'ave any rooms. If ye need to sleep fer the night, we 'ave a few couches in the lobby, free of charge." The woman lowered her hood, her thick auburn hair flowing about her.

"I'm in no need of a room. I just need directions. Could you tell me where I can find the village of Merdiana?"

The innkeeper frowned slightly.

"Merdiana? Can't say that I've ever heard of it."

The woman stared him down with cold eyes and said, "Don't lie to me. I know a liar when I see one. Your thoughts give you away quite well."

The innkeeper felt uneasy as he said, "Look, marm, if I knew where it was, I would've told ye by now." This remark made the woman stare him down even more. She said, "If you will not tell me, then you shall suffer the consequences." She raised her hand and began to mutter, "_Uncentim Spiritus Obscuris Coeuntes Inimcum Concidant_!" The old fellow knew he was in trouble. Grabbing his staff, he brought it in front of him and uttered his activation phrase. The woman then directed her hands toward the man and cried, "_Saggita Magica Series Obscuris_!"

"_R__eflexio_!"

The barrier managed to stop most of the arrows, but it would not be enough. The rest of the projectiles struck him and sent him flying across the room. He slammed into the opposite wall and slumped to the ground. The dark mage stepped forward and knelt down to his level. She spoke in a blood-chilling voice.

"You made a mistake my friend. Had you not refused, I would not have had to take such measures against you. Now, you _will_ tell me where Merdiana is." She put her hand to the top of his head and incanted, "_Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat_!"

The innkeeper knew he was in trouble and desperately tried to think up memories of his wife and children, even his grandchildren. It was too late. The woman withdrew her hand and said, "Thank you. Now, pay the price for defying me." She spread out her hands and uttered, " Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια!"

The elderly mage panicked and said, "Don't! If ye use that spell, not only will ye kill me, but ye'll kill innocent Mundanes as well!"

"Then let them and you be an example of those who defy me. When I have what rightfully belongs to me, the world will bow down to me: Mundanes, Magi, all of you! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε!"

The man and surrounding area about him became encased in ice, as did several tourists sleeping in the rooms directly above the lobby. She then raised her hands above her head and cried out, "Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" The ice pillars then solidified and began to shatter about her. She walked out the door as the inn collapsed behind her. She quickly disappeared into a grove of trees as some police cars made their way to the collapsed building.

_Soon, the artifact that was once mine shall belong to me once again, and once it does, the world will be mine to rule! You've failed, Merlin!_

_

* * *

_

**Glossary:**

_Uncentim Spiritus Obscuris Coeuntes Inimcum Concidant_! translates to 'Gather Unto Me, 101 Spirits of Darkness and Cut Down My Enemy!'

_Saggita Magica Series Obscuris_ means 'Magical Archer: A Series of Darkness!'

_Reflexio_ - Creates an ice shield that blocks and reflects a spell back at its caster. However, it may not stop a spell cast by a highly trained mage.

_Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat_! is a memory-sharing spell which allows one to enter another's memory. It means 'Dream Fairy Queen Mab! Let Her Draw Us to Her While She is Opening the Gate!'

Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή! - _To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, hē Krustallinē Basileia! Epigenēthētō, Taiōnion Erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē! _- Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Queen of Ice! Come Forth, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World! This is a high-level Ice spell that creates an 150 sq. ft. range of subzero temperatures that freezes everything in that range. Upon the incanting of αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε, the target is encased in and turned into ice. Once Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή is incanted, the pillars of ice and target are shattered. However, one can alter the spell so as to imprison the target and leave them there indefinitely.

Again, reviews, comments, and suggestions will be gladly accepted!


	2. The Messenger

Chapter 1: The Messenger

Eighteen year-old Negi Springfield woke up with a start.

_It was that dream again. Why have I been having this dream_? _Could it mean something_? Squinting his eyes, he felt around for his glasses. Finally finding them, he put them on and looked toward the window. The warm, summer sun was just beginning to peek in through the curtains. He climbed off of his bunk and knelt down to rouse his roommate from sleep.

"Oy, Kotaro, time to wake up. We don't need to be late to class again."

The young man under the sheets sat up. He raised a hand to scratch his head and ears. Stepping out of the bed, he stretched out and fluffed the long, wolf's tail that was part of his body. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned to Negi and complained, "Yo, you woke me up in the middle of a good dream. Besides, didn't you remember, today is Saturday."

The bespectacled mage smiled and said, "I knew that. Just figured that Nodoka and I'd hang out with you and Natsumi-_san_ today, since she's been bugging you about that new store in town." The wolf _hanyo _gave his best friend the usual punch in the face and said, "That's all thanks to that incident with the time-space distortion upon entering the gateport." Negi smiled, though it was held a hint of sorrow. He turned to a picture of Ala Rubra, the gang of heroes that his father had assembled over twenty years ago. In particular, he stared at the picture of a small girl with mismatched eyes and her orange hair done up in two pigtails with bell decorations holding them in place. A single tear slid down his face.

_It's hard to imagine that four years have passed since Mundus Magica collapsed. They said you were dead, but I refuse to believe it. We'll find you Asuna-san. I promise you._

He stroked the picture lightly and got dressed into his casual clothing. It was a nice change from the usual _sensei_ suit he'd been wearing all week. He was in the middle of preparing breakfast for three as a knock came at the door. Negi opened it up and embraced the freckled girl standing in the doorway.

"It's good to see you, Natsumi-san."

"It's nice to see you too, Negi-sensei. Good morning Kota-kun!"

The wolf _hanyo_ approached his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips, saying, "Natsumi-_chan_, you're just in time for breakfast. Negi has cooked us an English breakfast."

"Has he? Well I'm starving, so let's eat up!"

After all three had eaten, they made their way out of the dormitories. St. Martin's High School was a new addition to the Mahora Academy campus. Although a majority of the campus' facilities were all-girl only, the university and St. Martin's High School were the only coed buildings. Taking the tram to the campus gates, they exited and made their way through the hubbub of downtown Mahora. They entered the new store that Natsumi had been fawning on about and took a look around inside, trying on a few outfits and buying some. Nodoka was inside browsing some of the dresses when she caught sight of Negi and party. Making her way over to them, she said, "I didn't expect to see you guys here. I was trying to find the perfect dress for our date tonight, Negi-sensei."

"My goodness, I seem to have caught you at a bad time. Sorry Nodoka-chan."

Planting a kiss on the Englishman's cheek, she said, "I'll forgive you this time, seeing that it is a weekend."

Upon exiting the store, they went their separate ways. Negi and Nodoka continued looking around town. He came across two familiar faces at a diner. He waved in the direction of the two, calling out "Setsuna-san! Konoka-san!" Konoka turned toward his voice and called out, "Negi-kun! Honya-chan! Come and join us! We haven't ordered yet!"

The mage and the bookworm smiled seeing the two walked over to the table and sat down.

"How are you enjoying your day off?" inquired Nodoka.

Konoka was all smiles as she said, "I thought it couldn't get better, but it did not too long ago!" She held out her hand to show off a beautiful ring. Negi's eyes widened momentarily. He looked between Setsuna and Konoka. A huge smile crept onto his face as Nodoka stood up and hugged both of them saying, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Setsuna smiled and said, "I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but this special girl." She leaned over and gave Konoka a tender kiss, the latter returning the favor.

Within a few minutes, they had ordered their food and the meal delivered to them. As they ate, they made light and merry conversation, most of it reminiscing about past adventures. When all finished, Negi insisted on footing the bill, receiving gratitude from the newly engaged couple.

Upon leaving the diner, the four went about wandering the streets of Mahora. Eventually, they came across a street musician playing a _shakuhachi_. The tune he was playing was to the traditional folk tune "Kokiriko Bushi". Nodoka, Setsuna, and Konoka joined the crowd of people singing the song.

_Kokiriko no take wa shichisun-gobuja. Nagai wa sodeno kanakai ja._

_Mado no sansa wa dederekoden. Hare no sa sa mo dederekoden._

_Mukai no yama o mazuko to sureba. Ninawa ga kirete kajukaren._

_Mado no sansa wa dederekoden. Hare no sa sa mo dederekoden._

The musician was dressed in a simple light-blue and white patterned _hakama_. His raven-colored hair was tied up into a ponytail at the back of his head. If it wasn't obvious that he was a travelling samurai, the _nodachi _that lay next to him gave it away to Negi. As he observed the musician, the latter launched back into another repetition of "Kokiriko Bushi", this time elliciting a few of the spectators to perform the dance to the song, Konoka and Setsuna being amongst them. After the upbeat tune ended, the crowd applauded him and deposited some _yen_ into a wicker basket near him. Most of the crowd had dispersed after a few minutes, leaving just the samurai and the four friends. Putting the _shakuhachi_ away, he stood up, strapped his _nodachi_ to his back, and proceeded to move away. Setsuna turned back to him and said, "It's been a long time, Hikaru-kun."

The warrior/musician turned around. A smile slowly lit up his emotionless face as recognition dawned on him.

"Well, I'll be! Setsuna-chan! It has been a long time!"

The two friends embraced briefly. After separating, Setsuna asked, "So, how is _Mayonaka_ treating you?"

Withdrawing his _nodachi,_ he waved it about a little before sheathing it and saying, "This beauty's done me wonders. It's gotten me out of the odd pinch here or there." Turning to Konoka, his eyes widened. Kneeling down, he said, "Konoka Ojousama, you certainly have grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_, Hikaru-kun. It's good to see you too," the healer said as she embraced the samurai. Negi and Nodoka walked forward slightly. Catching the couple out of the corner of his eye, Hikaru disengaged himself from Konoka and walked forward. Bowing politely, he stated, "You must be Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master and leader of the 'White Wing'."

Taken aback slightly, Negi said, "I am, but how did you..."

"Your exploits in the Magic World are not unheard of amongst those of us at the _Shinmei-ryuu_, Negi-san. I also spent a bit of time in the Magic World before its collapse. It is unfortunate with how many lives were lost, though as illusionary as they were."

The young teacher nodded.

"Aye, it was a terrible thing indeed. Pardon me for trying to change subjects, but how did you know Konoka and Setsuna?"

Before the samurai could reply, Konoka said, "Hikaru-kun was assigned to protect me for a short time after Secchan returend to the _Shinmei-ryuu_."

Setsuna added, "Hikaru-kun and I knew each other while going through the _Shinmei-ryuu_. He and I were close friends becasue we shared similar heritage."

Nodoka, who had been remaining in her usually shy demeanor the entire conversation, asked, "So you are a half-Crow demon, Hikaru-san?"

The young man turned, his black eyes examining the librarian briefly before he replied, "I am indeed of the Crow tribe, though I left before I turned five, uhh..."

"Miyazaki Nodoka."

"Miyazaki Nodoka. A pleasure to meet you. I am Yamamoto Hikaru."

After the two shook hands, Hikaru turned to Negi and said, "It is good that I have found you then, or rather, you found me. I have a message for you from an old friend."

The young mage looked a little bemused.

"A message for me? From and old friend?"

_Could it be..._?

* * *

**A/N**: Please review! I hate to be left hanging!

**Notes**: "Kokiriko Bushi" is one of the oldest folk songs in Japan. It's history is rooted within the town of Gokayama in the Toyama Prefecture. Translated, it reads:

"The length of the Kokiriko bamboo is seven-and-a-half suns. If it is too long, it bothers my sleeves.

If you would like to dance, dance. Don't let the crying child to dance. Sasara is put at the window, so dance with it in your hands.

If you are going to carry the mountain over there with the rope, it will be cut off.

If you would like to dance, dance. Don't let the crying child to dance. Sasara is put at the window, so dance with it in your hands."


	3. Questions and Answers

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

_London, England_:

To any passerby, it looked like an abandoned lot full of cobwebs and old bar furniture. But to those who had a keen eye, The Leaky Cauldron was a safe haven for wizards and witches alike. For those who preferred walking to Diagon Alley to the Floo Network or Apparation, this was the only known gateway into the commercial center of Britain's wizarding community.

The bar/inn was usually full of regulars and travelers visiting Britain. It was always a lively scene. Many sat sipping at a variety of beverages, debating gossip in the _Quibbler_, betting on which Quidditch team would win the next game, and so on and so forth. In one corner of the bar, four wizards and witches sat sipping at butterbeers. Many of the patrons who noticed them did not take much interest in their presence. There were a few stares and finger points, but many left them alone. The landlady came over to the four with another round of butterbeers and said, "Here you are guys, another round on me."

One of the wizards, a man of about thirty years of age with short black hair, piercing green eyes, and an odd, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, accepted the drinks and put eight silver coins in her hand.

"I appreciate that you do this for us because we are your friends, but I insist on paying you. You have need of the money more than I do, Hannah." The woman smiled and said, "Alright, if you insist Harry. Just give me a holler if you need any more." Harry Potter smiled back at his friend as she returned to the bar and started chatting with a few more patrons. Sipping from the butterbeer, the Boy Who Lived and Head Auror turned as a brown-haired woman in formal dress robes sitting across from him asked, "So what did you find out from your investigation in Amesbury?"

"There wasn't much to find Hermione. Several of the other Aurors and myself scoured the area for any evidence. We did set up Disillusionment Charms so the Muggles wouldn't notice anything and made it to look as though a gas line had exploded. The only thing we found was this." Harry produced a large shard of ice from a bag that sat next to him. He handed this to his friend and superior, Hermione Weasley, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She took the ice from him, nearly dropping it because of the sheer cold one felt when attempting to pick it up. The man who sat next to her, a wizard with fiery-red hair and a face full of freckles, gazed over the ice.

"Bloody hell. That's something you don't see everyday, especially in the summer."

Harry continued to brief Hermione on his findings as she examined the ice shard.

"I brought this back to the Department for investigation. Unfortunately we did not find anything. I attempted to melt it several different ways, but none of them worked. Whoever – whatever – did this must have used a magic that is unknown to the wizarding world."

The woman sitting to the right of Harry, a witch with long red hair and wearing casual attire, said, "But that's impossible. There isn't a spell out there that could create ice that never thaws. Even if there were, there's no wizard alive this day that could cast it. Not even Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort could pull of such a feat." At the uttering of the last name, the woman drew a few surprised stares. Ignoring them, she took a sip of her drink.

"Perhaps your right, Ginny, but there may be more powerful spells out there that even they did not know of," Harry said to his wife. The red-haired wizard stroked his chin thoughtfully as he said, "Now that you mention it, I have heard tales of an extremely old order of wizards and witches who separated themselves from the Wizards' Council when it first formed. As a matter of fact, George brought back a book from America when he visited their wizarding communities over there." The wizard pulled out a book that appeared to be hot off the press. He opened the book and started thumbing through the pages.

"Since when did you start taking interest in books, Ron?" Hermione teased playfully. Ron gave his wife a look of mock indignation, saying, "Well, you're beginning to rub off on me. More importantly, Rose needs to look to us as role models, right?" He continued thumbing through the pages until he came to what he was looking for. He cleared his throat and began reading from the text.

"While it was known that the great Merlin could use a wide variety of spells, most of which are used by modern wizards, there were some spells of tremendous power that he began to develop. The power of these spells was so terrible that the great wizard never finished developing them, even after he defeated Morgan le Fay. Centuries after his death, the Wizards' Council was formed. Its primary purpose was to form a sort of government over the magic communities of Britain. However, there was a group of wizards and witches who defied the formation of such a council. They found the manuscripts of Merlin and finished the spells that the great wizard had been working on for most of his life. The Council demanded that these traitors hand over the manuscripts and any knowledge they had of them. When they refused, the Council called forth all magic users under their control to hunt down and kill the renegade wizards and witches, who called themselves 'magi' (mage being the singular form). The battle was a disaster for the Council as they bore witness to the might of Elemental Magic, the secret art that Merlin had been developing before he died. The members of the Council managed to obtain a few of the completed scrolls, but all attempts to use the magicks failed. It was apparent that an extremely disciplined mage could cast these spells, even without the need of the most necessary tool in a wizard's arsenal: his wand.

"It came to pass that the Council accepted their existence but branded them as users of dark magic and banished them from coexisting with other wizards. It was believed that the magi in England fled somewhere deep in the Welsh countryside, but to where, no one knows even to this day. By the turn of the 13th century, the existence of wizards and magi became threatened with the formation of the Muggle Inquisitions. These Inquisitions sought out heretics and those who defied the cannon law of the Roman Catholic Church, which at that time was one of the most influential Muggle organizations. While the Inquisitions did not execute magic users, they often used any force necessary to 'drive out Satan', for it was common belief that magic was the work of the devil. However, if the Muggle rulers apprehended a mage or wizard, they were often burned at the stake or hung so that their evil deeds could not plague them anymore. Many famous Muggles throughout the years of the Inquisitions' reign were branded as heretics or burned at the stake for committing acts of the Devil. It was during these tumultuous years that magi vanished from existence, though it was believed by some that the magi used their magicks to flee to another plane, albeit such magic is nonexistent.

"After years of investigations and cover-ups by the magical governments around the world, several questions remain unanswered. Whatever happened to the magi? Could it be possible that, within a matter of a hundred years, they vanished from the annals of time and existence? Or do they coexist with us peacefully, with the wizarding communities completely unaware of their existence?"

Ron closed the book as Hermione began to wonder out loud, "Do you think, if they do exist, that magi instigated the attack on the Muggles of Amesbury?"

Harry replied, "It's possible, but if the magi were as powerful as the book says they are, it could've taken only one mage to do that." Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead.

"By Merlin's beard! I forgot that I had this with me today. I found it a while ago in an antique shop on Diagon Alley. I was going to cite the owner for possessing magical contraband as it was an unregistered spell book, but he told me that it would be a good idea to hand it over to the Department of Mysteries. The department was unable to find anything, so they gave it to me in hopes that I may uncover something about it." She reached into her bag and pulled out an old book. She blew the dust off of it, revealing the title: Basic Magic.

"So wait, what does this have to do with anything that was said in the book? It looks like a standard textbook if you ask me," Ron said. Hermione opened it and said, "Take a look at these spells and tell me if you recognize any of them. I took the liberty of adding translations/transliterations as necessary." The other three looked at the open book and took note of some of the spells listed, as well as Hermione's translations:

_Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat!_

*Practe Bigi Nar (not quite sure what this means), Burn!

_If this is cast correctly, a small tongue of flame should manifest itself at the tip of your wand. Note here that 'Practe Bigi Nar' will be your activation key- phrase until you have decided upon one._

_Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!_

*Come, spirits of air and lightning! Southern storm that blows with lightning! Jupiter's thunderstorm!

_This is a high level spell that can only be cast by magi whose elemental affinities include Wind and Thunder._

Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!

*To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, hē Krustallinē Basileia! Epigenēthētō, Taiōnion Erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē!

*Heed the contract and serve me, queen of ice! Come, unending darkness, eternal glacier! Bring death to all that has life, eternal rest! End of the world!

_One of the most powerful Ice-element spells that creates pillars of ice within a large area, turning all in its range into ice. Upon incanting 'Kosmikē Katastrophē', the ice and those who have turned into ice are shattered into pieces._

Harry nodded and said, "It seems that the spell used in Amesbury was 'End of the world', which would explain the ice and why it hasn't thawed yet. It must take an incredible amount of power to cast a spell of that magnitude."

Hermione closed the book and said, "We can only assume that there is a mage on the loose, threatening both Muggles and wizards. I think it would be a good idea to seek out other magi, if they exist, to help us in capturing this monster."

Ron sighed and said, "Even if they do exist, do you think they'd be so willing to help an organization who exiled them from their membership? After all, it was the Wizards' Council who deemed them users of dark magic."

"But if we can find any, think of the historic opportunity we would have. We have a chance here to right the wrongs that our predecessors of a long time ago committed against them," Ginny said.

"I'm not sure how the Ministry would handle this, but after all, I haven't done anything out of line since we were at good old Hogwarts. So what do you say?" Hermione asked.

The other three nodded and began working on preparations for their search. What they failed to realize was that a small visitor had been watching all that had transpired. He leapt off the window and dashed off into the foggy streets of London.

_So wizards do exist after all. And they confirmed it was a mage who had been behind the attack near the Stonehenge. I'm going to need to get some help. The Magus already sent a letter to old Dean Geezer requesting Bro's help. If only I could think of someone else who might be able to help._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Note here that * denotes Hermione's notes/translations. I know this was previously Chapter 4, but due to a bit of reworking with the story, this is now Chapter 2. Please read and review.


	4. Happenings

Chapter 3: Happenings

"Asuna-san's alive?"

It was late afternoon at Mahora. Negi, Nodoka, Konoka, Setsuna, Kotaro, and Natsumi found themselves in the dorm with Hikaru, who had just explained who he was playing messenger for. Rubbing his temples, the half-demon stated, "For the thousandth time today, I have told you, yes. Princess Asuna is still very much alive. She has been residing at Merdiana four years. I was assigned to her by the Magus to be a bodyguard."

A single tear of joy streamed down Negi's face.

_She's alive. And all this time, everyone had accepted her status as being dead. But if she was at Merdiana, why didn't Anya bother to tell me this?_

He corrected his thoughts, remembering that his childhood friend had been in London still serving as a fortune teller and not been to Merdiana as of late. Hikaru continued to say, "The message she has for you is that she is alive and well. She has been studying some magic under the Magus and has improved on her _Kankaho. _She hopes to get together with you soon and plans to have you flown to London within a few days."

Konoka was all smiles as she said, "It'll be so good to see her! We can tell her the good news, Secchan!"

"Hai, Konochan."

Kotaro turned to Hikaru and said, "So how did you come to be her bodyguard, despite the obvious reason that you were assigned to protect her by the Magus of that association?"

"I had left the _Shinmeiryuu _when I was ten and made my earning as a traveling bounty hunter and musician. My missions paid well. I hunted demons and other various magical entities for the Istanbul Magic Association and the Salem Magic Association, but to name a couple. One of my missions brought me to Mundus Magica, where I was assigned to gather information on the organization known as Cosmo Entelecchia. I gathered some information on the Ministra Magi of their leader, Fate Averruncus, and returned with it to the Kansai Magic Association just after you had left for London. Before I could return to do more work, the Gateport on Mundus Magica had been destroyed and I was unable to return to continue. Thus, I stayed in Merdiana and did some various jobs for their Magus.

"After the collapse and your return, I was on an assignment in Edinburgh, Scotland, when I came across the Princess. She was a bit delusional and disoriented, so I brought her back to Merdiana to nurse her back to health. When she was well, the Magus took her under his wing and taught her magic. I remained in the shadows as her guard, seeing that she was of royal blood in the global community of magi. She has been so busy with her studies, but her thoughts never strayed far from all of you. That is why she sent me here to Mahora to find you and bring to her so you can all reconnect."

Nodoka replied, "At least she has been safe and happy for the past four years. I should call the others to tell them the good news!"

Before she could get to her cellphone, a frantic pounding came at the door. Nodoka went to the door and opened it. A disheveled looking Chachamaru stood there, her school uniform in tatters and her synthetic skin covered in burn marks. Negi immediately stood up and went over to her.

"Chachamaru-san, what happened. It looks like you took an awful beating!'

"Negi-sensei, you must hurry! Master is in grave danger!"

Before anyone could react, Hikaru had released two large black wings from his back and took off out the open window using _Shundo_. Setsuna and Kotaro were next to follow. Negi ran out the door without a moment's hesitation, saying, "The rest of you stay here! We don't know what we're dealing with!"

* * *

_Damnit, where is that boya when you need him_?

She had fought many opponents in her life, all of them relatively weak. This one, however, had caught her off guard. Normally she could've sensed a presence, but this man was an expert. He had gotten close enough that it was too late when she felt him. Now holding her stomach out of pain, she slowly got up from the ground as the man rushed her again, augmenting a single arrow of light about his arm. Raising her free hand, she cried out, "_Deflexio_!" The barrier held and the man was blasted back a couple of feet, but not before he launched a salvo of light arrows. They struck her simultaneously, crippling her and causing her to fall back to the ground.

The man walked toward her and towered over her huddled form. Adding insult to injury, he spat upon her and kicked dirt in her face. He spoke in a cold, harsh voice.

"So, this is the most feared Shinso vampire in the world, this little girl here lying at my feet? Bah, what a waste of my time! I should just finish you off now and be done so I can collect my pay. After all, there are more of you in this world, and they need to be dealt with." Raising his hand, he began to incant a spell for destroying vampires. Before he could finish the incantation, something bowled into him and knocked him over. He stood up, but soon his headless corpse hit the ground, the head sitting a few feet away. She looked up to see a massive Crow demon standing over her, its _nodachi_ pointed straight at her.

_Great, here I am about to die at the hands of a demon when nought but a few seconds ago, I was about to die at the hands of a mortal._

The demon prepared to swing downward, but its blade was intercepted by another. The vampire watched as Setsuna stood firm, her white wings spread and _Yuunagi_ keeping the demon's blade at bay. The massive creature finally spoke, "Get out of my way, Setsuna-chan!"

"Hikaru-kun, listen to me. There is a reasonable explanation as to why she is here."

"She is too dangerous to be left alive! Do you know how many innocent Mundanes have died at her hands?"

"Hikaru-san, stand your blade down!"

Kotaro and Negi came into view.

"This girl is here under my watch. There is a barrier kept in place to make sure she cannot leave the campus."

The demon lowered his _nodachi_, saying, "So you are saying that you are playing jailguard to the _Maga Nosferatu_?"

Negi approached the girl. Helping her up, he replied, "Evangeline A.K. McDowell is a student of mine, as I am a student of hers. She was placed here by my father under the effects of the _Infernus Scholasticus _curse. She has been residing here for the past nineteen years now." He proceeded to wave his hand about her and incanted, "_Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura_!" the wounds on her body vanishing. Now completely cured, the small vampire reached up and grabbed the teacher's ear, pulling him down to her level.

"About damn time you show up, boya! First of all, I was about to be done away by a mortal, then this demon comes and does away with the mortal and nearly me! Some teacher you are, letting your student nearly die!"

Grimacing slightly, Negi replied, "Gomen, Eva-san. I would appreciate it if you'd give my ear back."

Letting him go, she turned to the demon and said, "If I had my way, I'd drain you of some of your blood as payment for nearly killing me, but I'll let it slide this time."

The demon let out a restrained sigh. Its feathers retracted into its body and it became shorter. Soon, the form of Hikaru Yamamoto took its place. He folded his wings into his back and sheathed _Mayonaka_. Setsuna stood completely amazed.

"How are you able to take on your demon form without losing control?'

"Patience and training, Setsuna-chan. It took me the four years before my recent assignment to hone this ability. You, however, being the ministra to Konoka Ojousama, may be able to do it in shorter amount of time." Turning back to Evangeline, the samurai bowed his head and said, "I hope you accept my humble apologies, Ms. McDowell. I acted in haste and did not ask about your status."

Waving him off, she said, "Where is Chachamaru? We were about ready to enjoy some tea when that filth over there came and ruined everything." She walked over the lifeless corpse and examined. After a minute, she kicked it and walked back over to the four as Negi replied, "She is back at the dorms. We can prepare the tea over there if you wish?"

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "Not that kind of tea, baka! You know how I am!" She snapped her fingers. In an instant, her hair was done up and held in place by a sakura pin and a decorative kimono was on her. Hikaru, who was still in his hakama, turned back to Negi and said, "Shall I return to the dorms and collect the others?"

"That won't be necessary," came a loud yet softspoken voice. Negi turned to see the Class Representative of St. Ursula's Class 4-A, Ayaka Yukihiro, approaching along with the rest of Negi's students. Approaching her _sensei_, she took his hand and said, "Konoka-san filled us in on the details. As the Class Representative of St. Ursula's 4-A, I demand that we go along with you."

Before Negi could reply in protest, Hikaru said to him, "It was Princess Asuna's intention that all of you were to come as well. The tickets are paid for. Let us remain out here and enjoy the elegance of an outdoor tea ceremony.

Within a few minutes, mats were laid down and everyone present took up the _seiza_ stance, as was customary of the tea ceremony. Chachamaru prepared the tea and poured into a bowl. Bowing to Evangeline, she handed the bowl to her master, who returned the bow and took the bowl from her hands. Then bowing to Konoka, who was seated next to her, she rotated the bowl slightly and sipped from it. When she finished, she wiped the rim and handed it off. Eventually, it came down to the last four present, those people being Setsuna, Kotaro, Hikaru, and Negi. As Setsuna passed the bowl off to Kotaro, Makie Sasaki asked, "So tell me, Hikaru-kun, how does it feel to be acting as a bodyguard to Asuna-san?"

Whilst Kotaro was sipping from the bowl, the half-demon replied, "It is an ordinary line of work. The Princess tends to be a little bold and bull-headed at times, but overall, she is very easy to get along with. We are very close friends, though I do not let my friendship interfere with my work."

Konoka asked, "If I remember correctly, your mother's surname was Tokugawa. Any chance that you were related to the Tokugawa shogunate?"

"Indeed I am, Konoka Ojousama. I am a descendant of Yoshinobu Tokugawa, though I chose to take my father's human surname of Yamamoto. My mother died at a young age, so my father gave me the opportunity to carry on the Tokugawa family name. I chose to take his instead. Arigatou, Kotaro-san."

Bowing to the wolf half-demon, he rotated the bowl and sipped from it. As he lifted his hands, a certain student with long black hair, wearing spectacles and a smug grin on her face, noticed something unusual about the samurai. The latter lowered the bowl and wiped its rim. Turning to Negi, he bowed and handed the bowl to him. As Negi sipped from the bowl, said student said, "Hikaru Yamamoto-san, a close friend to Asuna, eh? More like Hikaru Kagurazaka-san."

Negi almost choked on the tea as Hikaru raised his hands and said, "Truly, you are a very observant person, Saotome Haruna-san."

"Arigatou, though I wouldn't have noticed your wedding band had not the sun shone off it."

Negi put the bowl down and turned, seeing the golden ring sitting on the half-demon's left ring finger. Finally finding his voice again, he asked, "How long have you..."

"About a year now, Negi-san."

Before any more conversation could carry on, Hikaru found himself swarmed by the rest of 4-A, most of them offering their congratulations or asking how it felt to be married to one of the world's most powerful magi. Negi extracted himself from the hullabaloo and stood next to Nodoka and Yue Ayase. The latter said, "At least now she has found happiness outside of her friends and classmates." Negi said, "Don't worry, Yue-san. I'm sure the right one will be along for you soon enough."

As they watched the poor half-demon become overwhelmed by the girls, Negi caught something white and furry heading toward him. Kneeling down, he said, "Chamo-kun, you're back awfully early from London."

The perverted ermine fairy extinguished the cigarette he had been puffing away on and said, "Listen, Aniki, if you can manage to untangle that messenger, Konoka nee-san, and Setsuna anee-san from that mess, old Dean Geezer needs to see you and the rest of the 'White Wing'."

"Is something wrong, Chamo-kun?" Nodoka asked.

"He didnt' tell me specifically, but he said that it was urgent. And I got some news that might interest you, Aniki."

* * *

**A/N**: Mundane is the term used by magi to describe anyone of non-magic capability, much like the wizards' use of Muggle. If you are confused by my use of St. Martin's and St. Ursula's, Negi is still teaching all of the girls from 3-A at St. Ursula's High School. He shares a dorm with Kotaro, who is attending St. Martin's High School, a co-ed school on Mahora Academy campus.

Again, reviews and suggestions will be greatly appreciated. I hope you are enjoying the re-working so far.


	5. Ambushed

Chapter 4: Ambushed!

_Amesbury, England_

"Are you sure this is a good idea? After all, whatever attacked the Muggles may still be out here."

"Ron, you need to relax a bit. We are here to see if there are any magi who may be able to help us out."

Ron could not help but suppress a shiver of fear as he said, "Yeah, but we don't know if the assailant is still out in this area, nor do we have proof that magi exist. Did you take that into consideration?"

Hermione gave Ron a light shove as she gently chastised him, "So, you're saying that the thought of a real-life mage scares you?"

Ginny put her hands to her lips as she mouthed out, "Bobbies!"

The three spell-casters quieted down as they saw several Muggle policemen walking away from what was left of the inn. Once they were in their cars and out of sight, Harry withdrew his Sneak-o-Scope to see if any other intruders were around. The small top remained still, meaning that it was safe for them to approach the scene. Harry nodded in satisfaction at the fact that the Disillusionment Charm was still holding. As they stepped forward, they could see the true nature of the attack. Much of the ice still remained though some of it had melted in places. The four wizards stepped toward the rubble, drawing their cloaks about them as they felt the air chill with every passing second. They new they didn't have much time until sunrise, so they hastened their speed.

As the four finally entered the ruins of the inn, they withdrew their wands in case the Sneak-o-Scope went off. Harry waved his wand and muttered, "_Muffliato_." This was to protect anything they said from being overheard. Shaking his head, he said, "It appears that no one is here at this time of night. Perhaps we could see if we can melt the ice before the Disillusionment Charm is negated due to the timeframe."

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at a pillar of ice. She incanted, "_Reducto_!" A blast of energy emanated from the wand and struck the ice, but nothing happened. She spoke in an awestruck tone.

"Incredible. That was my strongest _Reducto_, yet it did nothing to that pillar! This must have been the handiwork of a very powerful spell-caster. Even Voldemort couldn't do something like this."

Ginny raised her wand and pointed it at the same pillar, chanting, "_Incendio_!" A blast of fire poured forth from the tip of her wand. Once the flames hit the ice, they dissipated into steam. Ron stared in amazement.

"Bloody hell! What sort of magic is this 'End of the World'?"

"Magic that is powerful enough to withstand any of _our_ magic," Hermione replied.

"What do you think Harry?"

Harry sighed and said, "Let's just bag this. It's obvious that nothing is going to work. And there's nary another presence in sight."

The four friends walked away from the inn and headed out into a clearing so they could Apparate back to the Ministry. All of a sudden, Harry's Sneak-o-Scope began to react violently. Hermione prepared to raise a shield about her when a woman's voice said, "Dear me, what do we have here? Is someone marveling at my skills? Let's see you block this! _Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat_!_ Fulguratio Albicans_!" Hermione raised her wand and nonverbally summoned a shield, but the Protection charm could not hold. The stream of lightning cracked her barrier and struck her. She screamed out in agony before the power of the spell left her unconscious and nearly dead.

Ron turned to where the voice emanated from and cried out, "_Lumos Solem_!" His wand emitted a beam of sunlight, revealing the offender. It was the mage in the green gown and yellow cloak that had attacked the inn. Her hood hid any noticeable features. Harry shouted in shock, "So, you are the one who attacked the inn! And you must be a mage!"

The woman's mouth twisted into a sadistic, demented smile as she cackled, "Clever, clever! It seems that you wizards are smarter than you appear!"

"I demand that you surrender, now!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Insolent fool! You are in no position to make demands of me! Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος!" The mage swept her hand in a downward motion, causing a large amount of lightning energy to come crashing down. Ron barely succeeded in dodging the powerful spell. He leapt to his feet and cried out, "_Stupefy_!"

"Ron! Don't do anything foolish!" Harry cried out. The jet of red light was launched at the mysterious woman, but it dissipated the moment she raised her hand. Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood in shock as the woman smirked.

"What's the matter, dear? Your little Stunning Curse did not work on me. Now why is that? Oh, that's right! A magical barrier proves to be much more effective than a Protection Charm. How I was a fool to think that wizardry was more powerful than Old Way. How wrong I was!"

Hermione's screams still cut through the air as the woman looked upon her.

She turned to Ron and pointed at him, saying, "_Flans Exermatio_!"

A gust of wind whipped up, knocking Ron's wand out of his hand. What happened next was completely embarrassing. Not only did the wind cause his wand to fly out of his hand, but it also turned most of his clothing into flower petals. This left him standing in the middle of the field only in and undershirt and boxer shorts.

_What sort of perversity is this magic of the "Old Way"? _Ron thought.

The mage chuckled and said, "My, you are a slow one. Perhaps I should make you a permanent fixture here. But first,_ Veniant Spiritus Glaciales_! _Extentaur Aeri_! _Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae_!_ Crystallizatio Tellustris_!"

Pillars of ice erupted from the ground as the dew on the grass froze. Ron found his legs frozen to the spot as he attempted to run for his wand. Harry and Ginny attempted to use the Reducto Charm, but their spells had no effect. The mage laughed maniacally and cried out, "_Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne_! _Captus Flammeus_!"

Ropes of fire wrapped themselves about Harry and Ginny, binding them and causing them to fall to the ground. Both watched in horror as the mage raised her hand. She pointed it at Ron and began incanting, "Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κὦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν πνοῆν τοῦ ἰοῦ τόν χρόνον παραιροῦσαν! Πνοή Πέτρας!" A beam of light emitted from the tips of her fingers and rushed toward the immobile figure. Ron shielded himself, preparing for the worst.

Without warning, a robed figure jumped in front of Ron. The beam of light struck the newcomer. The petrification began to take its toll as the person's legs began to turn to stone. A familiar, drawling voice came from the man as he said, "Consider our debt settled, Weasely!"

"Malfoy!"

The figure of thirty year-old Draco Malfoy turned his head to Ron, a smug grin on his face. He then affixed his attention back onto the mage.

"Too bad for you, old hag! You're intended target did not perish, and you shall have the Ministry on your back in no time!" At this, the petrification completely took hold of Harry's eternal rival, the smug grin still etched on his face.

Ron shouted angrily, "God damn it! Why did you do that, Malfoy?" He turned as the mage raised her hand and said, "I won't miss you this time!" Ron held out his hand and though with all his might, _"Accio Wand_!" The Summoning Charm was a success. Ron's wand flew to his hand, and he raised it in preparation. He knew he was taking a risk in seriously injuring himself doing this, but he knew it would have to be worth a shot. He closed his eyes to focus all of his energies into the tip of his wand. It felt like his body was on fire, but he kept on going. He then chanted, "_Practe Bigi Nar… Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes_!"

Harry knew exactly what Ron was planning. As he felt the ropes of fire weaken and begin to wear off, he shouted, "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

"Have you gone completely mad?" Ginny cried out, "If you try to use a spell of that magnitude and power, it could kill you!"

Their pleas fell on deaf ears. The burning sensation began to intensify, causing Ron to grimace. He could feel a new kind of power course through his body. Breathing heavily to try to ward off the pain, he continued chanting, "_Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina_!" The mage cackled, "Do you honestly think a wizard such as yourself could pull off something you've never cast before? You're a bigger fool than I though you were!"

"_JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS_!"

Much to the surprise of Harry, Ginny, and the mage, a large beam of lighting emitted from Ron's wand. Streams of wind circled around the lightning energy as it raced toward the mage. The mage raised her hand.

"_Reflexio_!"

What happened next came as a shock to all. The mage's barrier began to crack as Ron kept pouring forth all of his energy into the spell. She raised her other hand, but the shield cracked before she could conjure up a second layer. The spell hit her at full force, knocking her to the ground.

The intensity became too much for Ron. His willow wand disintegrated into nonexistence. The burning sensation overtook the redheaded wizard and he fell unconscious from the pain. The mage stood up, dusting off the initial shock she had received from the spell. She turned on the now standing Harry and Ginny, the ropes of fire having vanished. Her smug grin turned to a look of pure rage.

"How one wizard could cast a spell that is beyond his power merely confounds me. I was going to kill him. However, he seems to have done the job himself. Say farewell to this world. Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κὦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν πνοῆν τοῦ ἰοῦ τόν χρόνον παραιροῦσαν! Πνοή Πέτρας!"

The streams of white light rushed toward them. Harry pulled Ginny close, closing his eyes as he accepted the fact that he would die this day.

All of a sudden, a young woman dressed in an elaborate, flowing dress of some sort appeared out of nowhere and leapt in front of the couple. She raised her hand, causing the spell to strike a seemingly invisible sphere around her. She lowered her hand and stared in the direction of the woman.

The mage screeched angrily, "What the hell? How in the name of Satan did you do that?!"

The young woman said in a soft, yet condemning and brash tone of voice, "A Shadow Mage, eh? And one with an affinity for other elements as well? You do know that Shadow-element spells are contraband in these parts. I'm afraid either your going to come with me or we'll have to settle this in a duel.'

"You little bitch! How dare you speak to me in such an insolent tone!"

The sun slowly began to peak on the horizon, washing the clearing with a pale golden light. The young woman was illuminated, revealing her to be no more than eighteen years of age, though Harry swore he could sense hundreds of years of wisdom and power flowing from her. Her orange hair was done up in two pigtails, each held in place by a black hairband. Her dress was a matching black as well, accented with some white and crimson trim. She wore black gloves that went up to her elbows. Behind her floated a staff in the shape of an old fashioned key, topped with a glowing sphere set into the handle. A look of fear crossed the woman's eyes as a sense of recognition dawned upon her. Pointing her hand fearfully, she said, "You... you are... Stay away from me!"

The young woman nodded grimly, her voice raising in volume and condemnation.

"Indeed, I am. The Twilight Imperial Princess, Priestess-Princess of Nothingness, Magic Canceller; those are but a few of the names I have gone by. I am Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia."

The key-staff that floated behind her began to glow, as did an aura about her. She raised her hand and said, "Let us see who you really are, Shadow Mage." Asuna's aura of Magic Cancel seemed to consume the woman, cracking the illusion and revealing an older man of about fifty years of age, enshrouded in a robe of blackest black. The mage began to cower in fear as Asuna approached him.

"You would dare to defile the name of Morgan le Fay, the Matriarch of Merdiana and guardian of the Old Ways? You have some nerve, using an illusion to hide your identity and wielding Shadow Magic here in the Old World. Your accent places you in Megalomesembria, correct? How many more of you are there?"

"I am sworn to a vow of secrecy and on an oath placed with Satan, I am to tell no one, not even you."

"So, you sold your soul to the Devil to obtain the power of Shadow-element magic? I can make this easy for you, or you can just tell me."

"I would rather die than tell you --" the Shadow Mage said, but stopped in his tracks, realizing who he was addressing. Asuna smirked and said, "Your mind is weak. Thank you for the information. Now, you can come with me and live, or you may try to run."

Needing no second bidding, the man began to take off on foot, which was the worst decision he could make. Asuna cried out, "For the lives of innocent Mundanes and an innocent mage, let your judgement be rained upon you! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" Thus, the Shadow Mage was dealt with in the same way he dealt with the innkeeper and Mundanes. His body became encased in and transformed in to ice, then shattered when the Imperial Princess finished her incantation.

Asuna nodded grimly. Raising her hand, the keystaff shrunk to size. Clasping it out of the air, she took it and put it on a necklace, dangling it about her neck. Harry, who was still reeling from shock at what just happened, cautiously approached the princess. Asuna turned to face him, her green and blue eyes switching from cold condemnation to a warm, gentle look of worry.

"Are you all right, sir?"

Harry replied, "My wife and I are fine, but I'm more concerned about my brother-in-law and his wife, as well as the one who was petrified."

Asuna approached the statue of Draco Malfoy, his face still etched with a smug grin. Examining it, she turned to the wizard and asked, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"More of an acquaintance. Actually, he was a childhood rival of mine who changed his opinion about us after we saved his life twice."

"I see," she said as she continued to examine the statue. After a moment, she went over to Ron's limp form. She held a hand over his body and softly incanted, "_Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura_!" The burns that the red-head had endured from casting 'Jupiter's Thunderstorm' disappeared. His eyelids fluttered open as he saw a pair of mismatched eyes looking down upon him.

"Are you an angel?"

Ginny tried to suppress a snort of relieved laughter, seeing that her brother was all right. Harry walked over and knelt across from Asuna, looking down and saying, "She is Ron, and I am the Minister of Magic."

"Very funny, Harry," Ron said as he was helped into a sitting position by both his brother-in-law and Asuna. The latter then walked over to Hermione. She incanted the same spell, causing the burn marks to disappear from her body. She then placed a hand on the limp form's forehead and closed her eyes. Ron looked over and asked worriedly, "Hermione? How is she?"

Asuna looked up at him.

"She's all right. Just a bit of rest and she'll be as good as new. However, she did take a bit of damage from whatever hit her, so her recovery will be a bit longer." She bent over and picked up Hermione, carrying her bridal style. She said, "I need one of you to bring that statue over here."

Ron asked, "And how are we supposed to do that? After all, I have no wand and we can't very well lug this lug around all day."

The mage rolled her eyes, saying, "Baka, how else do you think? You're wizards, are you not? Use your heads."

Harry withdrew his wand and waved it at the statue, incanting, "_Locomotor_!" He then used his wand to direct the petrified Malfoy and landed him near Asuna. Ginny, Harry, and Ron then walked over to her. Nodding, Asuna then waved her hand, causing a runic circle to appear at their feet, saying, "I'm taking you somewhere safe for the time being. Seeing that you five have already involved yourselves in to this ordeal, you might as well stick with it until the end. Now hold on to each other. This form of teleportation is something you're not used to."

When everyone had grasped on to the others' hand, she then muttered an incantation, causing the ring to flare up. When the light had subsided, the clearing was back to what it had been before: undisturbed, save for the presence of one figure.

_So you still live, Princess. So much the better then. Our debt is not yet settled._

* * *

**A/N: **Seeing that there is some allusion to the fact that Asuna may be a descendant of the Mage of Beginning, or at least the Lifemaker, it would only be natural that the Great Grandmaster Key should be passed on to her. I am implying here that while its powers of creation are gone, she can still use it to cancel illusions and channel her Magic Cancel through it. She is also using it as her "staff". I hope you're liking the direction I am taking this. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Arigatou gozaimasu, Gracias, etc.

___Veniant Spiritus Glaciales_! _Extentaur Aeri_! _Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae_!_ Crystallizatio Tellustris_! means 'Come Spirits of Ice! Spread Forth into the Air! Tundra and Glacier in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!' This spell causes pillars of ice to erupt from the ground, knocking airborne enemies to the ground. If not effectively dodged, the spell will freeze the target's feet, immobilizing them.

_Flans Exermatio_ - 'Windflower Disarm!' Causes a gust of wind that disarms the target of their weapon/wand. Anything that is non-metallic is turned into flower petals, thus denuding the target and immobilizing them from embarassment.

Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κὦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν πνοῆν τοῦ ἰοῦ τόν χρόνον παραιροῦσαν! Πνοή Πέτρας! - _Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoēn Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pnoē Petras!_ - 'Basilisk, Eight-Legged Lizard, Master of the Evil Eye! Breathe the Poison of Stealing Time! Breath of Stone!' Beams of light are emitted from the fingertips, petrifying anything that the light touches.

___Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne_! _Captus Flammeus_! - 'Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire! Fiery Captor!' Calls forth ropes of fire to bind the target.

Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος! - _Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!_ - 'Come Forth from the Void, O Thunder, and Cut Down My Enemy! Axe of Lightning!' The caster sweeps their hand in a downward motion, causing an axe of lightning to fall from the sky and strike the target.

_Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!_ means 'A Stream of Light to Cut Through the Night, Spring Forth From My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! White Lightning!'

_Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura_! - 'Let the Grace of Jupiter Be the Cure for Your Sake!' - A basic level healing spell that cures minor injuries and burns.


	6. Of Wizards and Shadows

**_randombugger_**: I am aware of that fact. However, the increasing hostility of the Shadow magi is all a part of the plot.

**_ThetaGraphics_**: I'm glad that you find the story more enjoyable. And thank you for pointing out the inconsistency in Chapter 5. I have gone over it and rewrote it. Hope it works better. If you notice anymore, please feel free to point them out, and I shall rework them as necessary.

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Wizards and Shadows

"Wizards? Are you sure, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked him, "This better not be some excuse for your theiving ways. You've already fooled me more than enough times in the past already."

"I swear on my lineage, Aniki. Why would I lie to you?"

The elderly man in the room cleared his throat.

"Let us not discuss these wizards and focus on why I have brought you here. We'll discuss them later, understood?"

Negi bowed and said, "Hai, Dean Konoe."

The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully and returned to sitting at his desk. Glancing over the eighteen teenagers and one ermine present, he said, "Now, I have called you here to discuss an important matter. It was brought to my attention by the Magus that there was a recent attack on Mundanes in the English town of Amesbury. We don't know much about the offender, but it is believed that he/she/it was a user of Shadow magic."

Hikaru said, "I thought it was common knowledge that the Shadow mages, save for a few, were neutral."

"That is true, Hikaru-kun, but nowadays, it seems that more are becoming aggressive. We don't know the reasons yet, but it was believed that they were interested in the Stonehenge."

"The Stonehenge? What would they want with a bunch of rocks?" Makie Sasaki, known affectionately as Baka Pink to her classmates, asked reflectively.

A dull-voiced, purple-haired mage replied, "Actually, Sasaki-san, the Stonehenge is known by many to possess a large pool of magic power, much like the World Tree. This Shadow Mage could use that pool of power to amplify thier own and wreak havoc."

"Very good, Yue-chan," Dean Konoe replied.

"But one can't help and wonder why they would express interest in it," Ako Izumi, the class health officer and youth soccer coach, pondered.

Yuuna Akashi, St. Ursula's star basketball player, replied, "Simple strategy, Ako-chan. If they were working alone, then they have an unlimited resource of power. However, if they were working in a group, then they not only have an unlimited source of power, but with that source of power, they could easily divide and conquer."

"And if they were working with a group, then there may be more trouble in the near future," Haruna added.

"Which is why the Magus has asked for your help specifically," the old man continued, "It is his belief that if they are working in a group, they will think twice before daring to spar with the son of the Thousand Master and his colleagues. I understand you are all ready preparing to head to London to reconnect with Asuna-chan. This works out well, should you choose to accept this mission."

Negi turned to the others around him and said, "That is only if everyone is willing to spend some of our summer break traveling abroad."

Kazumi Asakura, the local rumor-monger and photo-journalist of 4-A, added, "Anything to get a scoop and travel around the world sounds good to me."

Konoka said, "I'll go wherever we are needed."

"And I shall go as well," Setsuna added.

"We're all in this together, Negi-bozu," Ku Fei, the captain of St. Ursula's kenpo club, gladly agreed.

"Just say the word, Negi-kun," Akira Okoichi added.

Negi looked around as everyone clamored their approval. Smiling, he said, "Thank you all." Turning back to Dean Konoe, he said, "It seems the majority has spoken, Dean Konoe."

"Very well, then. Now, on to the discussion about wizards. Chamo-kun was indeed speaking a truth, though they are rumored to be extinct."

Kotaro said, "It wouldn't surprise me, seeing that there a variety of magicks that we aren't aware of. But how exactly did wizardry come into existence?"

"I've read several books on magic and found one that explained it. It appears that in the turn of the early 5th century, after the fall of the Roman occupation, when the various tribes fought to unite Britannia, one man who was born of magic came and worked for those who proved their worth. His name was Merlin. His magicks were weaker than what had been seen before, but they proved useful nonetheless. It was under his guidance that Arthur, son of Uther, came to be King of England. His teachings were that magic was only to be used by those born of the blood. Magi, who had been in existence for a much longer time, shunned his teachings and sought to quiet him. A war erupted between wizards and magi, with the wizards fleeing into hiding. In the turn of the 12th century, Mundanes had become fearful of magic users and sought help from the Roman Catholic Church, which had been the most powerful religious organization during that time frame. When the Inquisitions formed, the existence of magi and wizards was threatened. Soon, wizards vanished from sight and memory while a majority of the magi created Mundus Magica and fled there. A large number remained behind, still giving aid to the less fortunate."

"That's our Honya, de gozaru," Kaede said.

Nodoka smiled bashfully. Negi put an arm about her and said, "You did great, Nodoka-chan."

"Arigatou, Negi-kun."

Dean Konoe nodded, "And what did you gather about these wizards, Chamo-kun?'

Chamo lit up a cigarette and was about to take a puff when Konoka reached down and plucked the offending object from his paws. She crushed it and said, "I thought you were going to give that up a long time ago, Chamo-kun."

"Sorry, Konoka-neesan, it is a hard habit to break. Anyhow, I had been on my way to talk to Anya and inform her on Asuna's whereabouts when I happened upon this abandoned establishment. However, being a magical entity, I noticed that it was not abandoned, but full of people. I had crawled up to a window and observed what was going on. Four of these wizards/witches caught my attention. Two of them were redheads, so I assumed they were brother and sister. The third one, a witch, looked to be an important figure in their government. And the fourth one was the most peculiar of them all. Everyone seemed to stare in his direction, drawn in by an odd shaped scar on his forehead. Now I say odd because it was shaped like a lightning-bolt."

Negi's eyes widened.

"So it is true then."

"What is, Negi-sensei?" came the voice of 4-A's resident ghost, Sayo Aisaka.

"When I was still in training, there was talk of a boy who had cheated a death curse placed on him, though most of us, myself included, shrugged it off as a rumor."

"Anyhow, they were discussing the incident in Amesbury. It seems that they believe we are extinct, just as much as we believed them to be extinct. At the end, they decided upon investigating the inn, seeing if they could spot any magi who might be investigating it as well."

Hikaru shook his head.

"Foolish. If that Shadow mage was still around, they are probably as good as dead now."

"Indeed," Dean Konoe added before glancing down at his watch, "It seems that I've kept you later than I meant. You should go prepare yourselves for your trip coming up here. I wish you all good luck, and best speed."

"Arigatou," the small crowd replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Negi and Nodoka found themselves strolling the campus. Everyone knew of their relationship, though it was never discussed. Even Dean Konoe confirmed it, but did not allow any talk about it outside of the campus. They eventually made their way to the World Tree Plaza, gazing upward at the monstrous vegetation. Nodoka laughed as she said, "I remember four years ago when I wished to share an adult kiss with you. I'll never forget the chaos that ensued thereafter."

Negi blushed slightly as he said, "Please don't remind me. I thought Asuna was going to kill me for what I had done, though I didn't know what I had done until you shared it with me a couple years ago."

They continued to gaze upward at the tree for a few seconds. Nodoka sighed and said, "I can't help but awe at the immense beauty of this thing. It never gets old."

"It's as beautiful as you are, Nodoka-chan. Say, you hungry?"

Nodoka giggled as her stomach emitted a soft growl.

"Now that you mention it, I kind of am."

"Does dinner at Tsuki-chan's sound good to you?"

"Does it ever!"

With that, the young and hungry couple headed off to Chao Bao Zi. The diner, which had once been under the management of Chao Lingshen (before her true identity was revealed), was now under the care of Satsuki Yotsuba, a master chef amongst the students of Mahora. Satomi Hakase, a brilliant girl and one of Negi's top ranking students in grades, helped as a waitress along with Chachamaru Karakuri, a robot created by Satomi and in servitude of Evangeline. The latter caught sight of Negi and Nodoka. Waving good-naturedly, the robot let a rare smile creep across her features as she said, "Negi-sensei, Nodoka-san, welcome. Shall I take you to a seat at the car?"

"Sounds good, Chachamaru-san," Negi said. The robot bowed politely and led them over to the car. Satsuki came up to them. She had lost some weight, which was noticeable, but she still had a slight girth, adding to her gentle nature and homely attitude.

"The usual, Negi-sensei?"

The mage nodded and said, "Of course, Tsuki-chan."

Bowing her head slightly, she smiled at Nodoka and said, "How about you, Honya-chan?"

The lilac-haired girl gestured toward her companion and said, "I'll have whatever he's having."

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes and I'll have that ready for you."

Dinner was a rather quiet affair, save for some of the conversation amongst the junior-high girls and the university students. After eating their meal, Negi gave Satsuki the amount plus a little extra tip, insisting that she keep it.

"Arigatou, Negi-sensei. You two have a good night!"

The young couple then proceeded to walk about campus a bit more. The school festival was approaching in a couple weeks, though preparations were already being made. They passed by Ayaka and a group of the other girls preparing the attraction for 4-A. The blonde class representative caught sight of them and waved.

"Hey Negi-sensei!"

"Iincho-san, how goes things?"

"As planned, sensei! Would you care to assist us?"

Negi gestured toward Nodoka and said, "Not tonight. I have a few things I need to take care of."

Catching the subtle hint in Negi's voice, the blonde felt a huge grin cross her face as she said, "Very well. Have a good night, sensei. You too, Honya-chan!"

"Arigatou, Iincho-san!"

After a while, the couple found themselves standing on the crest overlooking the city and campus. The twinkling of the stars was barely visible over the glow of the city lights.

_This is it. The first place where we shared our first kiss and our first date. I wouldn't want to do this any other place_.

Negi reached into his pocket and found what he was looking for. Swallowing hard and quelling his nervousness, he stood in front of Nodoka and knelt down on one knee, opening the box. Nodoka put her hands to her mouth and started crying.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Negi steeled his nerves. Finally calm, he said, "Nodoka Miyazaki. For the past two years, we have gotten to know each other better. In those two years, our love blossomed and became something beautiful. You have made my life whole, in more ways than one. You were the one I could turn to you for help, even after our adventures in the Magic World. I want you to be part of my life, not just as a ministra, but as my wife. Nodoka Miyazaki, will you marry me?"

The librarian sobbed with joy, "Yes! Yes!"

Negi slipped on the the engagement ring and stood up, clutching Nodoka into a passionate kiss. Both were slightly aware of a glowing light that surrounded them, but they ignored it as they shared a happy moment together. After disengaging from their kiss, Negi looked down to see Chamo standing there with a piece of chalk in his paw and a card in the other.

"Well done, Aniki! You finally did it! Consider this an engagement gift for the two of you: A Permanent Pactio and a new artifact for Honya-chan."

Negi took the card and turned it over to see what artifact his girlfriend had gotten. If the news of wizards had shocked him, the artifact that Nodoka was about to be entrusted with shocked him even more.

"I don't believe it..."

Nodoka came over and looked at the card, saying, "What is it?"

"This artifact is..."

* * *

**A/N**: Okey, I am in need of help. What kind of artifact should Nodoka recieve from her Permanent Pactio with Negi? Ideas will be greatly appreciated. Remember, Please R&R. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far.


	7. Some Things Are Never Meant To Be

**_ThetaGraphics_**: Glad you like the revision =), and thanks for your suggestion. I'll definitely keep it in mind.

**_ZephyrFiction_**: I'm pleased that this has caught your attention! Just don't leave your eye out of its socket for too long, LOL.

**_Skurosagi_**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you find it interesting.

* * *

Chapter 6: Some Things are Never Meant to Be

Harry had never felt small in his life, except for the occasions where he stood in the midst of Rubeus Hagrid. But this man made him feel small. He wore a luminous white robe that covered his hands and feet. His long, flowing white beard nearly touched the floor, as did his hair. Though wrinkles furrowed his face, he seemed to put off a wisdom and power that spanned the heavens, even eternity. He felt Ginny grip his hand tighter while Ron could only gaze in awe at the mystifying presence before them. The wrinkled face turned to them and finally spoke.

"So, you are wizards, correct?"

Harry only nodded in silence, affirming his position as a wizard. The old man breathed deeply and paced back and forth in front of them. Standing near him was a woman of about thirty to forty years in age with short blonde hair and glasses. She wore a gray business suit and skirt to match. On the other side stood the young lady named Asuna, still in her flowing dress and with the mysterious key dangling about her neck.

"And you would be Harry Potter, son of James and Lily, the one known as 'The Boy Who Lived', correct?"

Harry looked bemused as he asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"Your mind is like an open book, Mr. Potter. If I were you, I'd do my best to guard against any intruder who would attempt to uncover anything about you."

At this, Harry cursed himself inwardly for not trying dedicating himself at Occlumency. Protecting his memories against Snape had been one thing, but this man was much more powerful than Snape, let alone Dumbledore. If he could read minds, then there was no telling what he else he could do.

While his thoughts sifted through all that had happened, the man said, "Let me assure you, Mr. Potter, that we are doing everything in our power to keep you safe from harm, seeing that your current abilities were no match for that Shadow mage."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but who exactly are you?" Ron inquired.

"I am the Magus, Patriarch of the Merdiana Magic Association. You are Ronald Weasely, son of Arthur and Molly."

Ron's eyes widened with shock. The Magus chuckled lightly, saying, "Does this surprise you? Much like your brother-in-law, your mind is an open book." He gestured toward the important-looking woman and said, "This is my assistant, Donet McGuinness. You have met Princess Asuna all ready." Asuna bowed her head slightly, the trio returning the gesture. The old mage then stood between the two and said, "Your acquaintance, Mr. Malfoy, will be cured of his petrification in due time. As for your wife, Mr. Weasely, she is recovering rather quickly, which is good news."

"That means we can return home after she's recovered," Ginny said.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Asuna said.

Harry's face furrowed in consternation.

"And why is that?"

"May I remind you that I saved your lives? You sure are quick to forget that. Not only that, but I also told you that you may as well stick with this ordeal to the end since the four of you have already meddled in affairs that you should not have gotten into in the first place."

"How can you say that we meddled in your affairs when our government detected magic in that area?"

"I'm afraid the Princess is right," the Magus said, "Due to recent activities involving attacks on magi around the world and Mundanes as well, we have been trying to operate in secrecy. However, it appears that your government has begun to take interest in these incidents when it has not involved any of their constituents."

"But how does that answer my question?" Harry demanded.

"Let me explain something to you Mr. Potter. After the death of King Arthur, our kind melded with your kind, living side by side in harmony. However, things changed when the Wizards' Council formed, and with it, the Wizengamot. We got along well with the Council, but the Wizengamot was full of corrupt souls who sought to take power over the Council. We saw this, but the Council had been blinded by the Wizengamot's poisonous tongues. They deemed us dangerous and outlawed any of their members to associate with those of us under the guidance of Lady Morgan, the first Matriarch of Merdiana.

"They demanded us to surrender and leave the island so that they would not 'fear' an attack from us. We tried to reason with them, but they attacked us. It was in the battles that followed that the Wizengamot truly saw our power and allowed us to stay, but refused to let us intermingle with them. We then came to this countryside, establishing a school for those who sought interest in magic. Unlike your teachings that wizards are born of the blood, we believed that anyone, Mundanes included, had the capability to use magic, though we only taught it to those who discovered us. In that time, some of our brethren had gone on to create a safe haven for magi on Mars. We called this place _Mundus Magica_, or Magic World in English. Asuna is a descendant of the creator of that world, known as the Lifemaker.

"It was in the time of the Inquisitions that the population of that world grew. Many sought solace in that world, but even there, wars were already occurring..."

Ron angrily cried, "But you have not yet answered our question!"

The Magus became stern, his aura flowing outward as he said, "Silence from you!" Ron felt himself shrink back.

"I am explaining to you the history of our two kinds so that you may understand how and why you 'meddled' in our fairs. Though the Inquisitions never found our settlement, that did not stop the Wizengamot from selling out our members who had left the village. It was then that we severed all ties with wizards and never again set our eyes on them, until today. Now perhaps you understand our position on this delicate matter."

Ginny asked softly, "Isn't there something we could do about it? After all, Hermione is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Harry is the Head Auror."

Donet McGuinness finally spoke, saying, "Which makes your position all the more delicate. If you were to return and speak of us, they would not believe you. You would more than likely have your powers revoked and be disowned for sowing 'rumors'. It is for your own good that you must remain here and either train in our ways or merely live here."

Ginny said angrily, "But we have children at our homes. We just can't leave them behind!"

He turned to McGuinness and said, "Go find Anastasia. Tell her to go to Number 15 Grimmauld Place and bring the three children along with the house-elf here."

The mage nodded and teleported right on the spot. Ginny was about to speak when she remembered that this mage had the capability of reading minds. She could only find herself the strength to say, "Thank you!"

"It is the least I could do. As for your daughter, Mr. Weasely, I presume she is safe with relatives, correct?"

"Yes. She's staying at my Mum and Dad's place."

The Magus turned toward Asuna and spoke to her in rapid Japanese. The princess nodded and walked toward two magi wearing robes that reminded Harry of the Muggles who called themselves "mediums", or psychics, in a sense. He heard Asuna speak to them in rapid Japanese. The two nodded and approached Ron.

"Weasely-san, you take us to parents' house. We go with you and bring them here. They be safe here. Okay?"

Ron nodded as Asuna said, "You'll have to forgive them. They're emissaries from Japan, more specifically the Kantou Magic Association, and they can't speak fluent English."

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll figure some form of communication." With that he followed the two magi and left the room. The Magus then turned to Harry and Ginny.

"I shall leave you with Asuna. You two are probably hungry, and are in no doubt now in need of sleeping arrangements. After all, the Academy just graduated yesterday, so this place is fairly empty. In two days' time, let me know your decision on wishing to learn our ways. Until then, farewell." With that, the old mage turned around and left the room. Asuna turned and said, "If you'll follow me, I'll whip up something quick for breakfast."

The trio headed into the dining hall, where there lay an assortment of fruits and breakfast items. Turning to them, she said, "I apologize if the selection is somewhat lacking. The teachers live here 24/7 and use the dining hall daily. This is what's left, which appears to be warm still. Help yourselves. I've eaten all ready."

As the couple ate through a light breakfast, Harry asked, "So, your Highness, would you care to tell us a bit about yourself?"

The orange-haired girl chuckled and said, "Just Asuna will be fine, thank you. As for myself, I was born in the Magic World, though I have no recollection of my parents. I had lived in that world for possibly hundreds of years."

The wizard nearly choked on his food as he said, "Hundreds of years? But you're no more than eighteen!"

"You must understand that I came from a line of powerful magi, the Lifemaker being one of my ancestors. So long as I remained in the Magic World, my age would progress much more slowly. About twenty-five years ago, I was captured by the country of Megalomesembria and forced to use my gift of Magic Cancel against my will. It was then that I was rescued by a man named Nagi Springfield, whom many called the Thousand Master, though he only knew a few spells. He and his comrades, who called themselves the _Ala Rubra_, or Crimson Wing, kept me safe and eventually sent me here to this world. When I came here, I began to age normally and came under the care of one of the members of Ala Rubra, who eventually became my teacher."

"To imagine that you were used as a weapon, that's horrible," Ginny said in a somber tone of voice.

"Because of what they had done, I became like a doll: emotionless, indifferent, uncaring. But when Nagi came, I eventually became more and more human. Once, I felt as though my purpose was to take away and be taken from. Now, after the collapse of the Magic World, I have taken on a new purpose: the way of the Magister Magi."

Harry smiled and said, "That is good that you have found something to live for. I never knew my parents either. They were killed by a man who wished to control everything. I was prophesied to destroy him, so he attempted to kill me. By my mother's sacrifice, I cheated death and he became weak and sickly. Eventually, he rose to power again, but I defeated him once again."

"Some things are never meant to be," Asuna said, "but they do happen. Whether it is for a reason or not, no one is sure. The Magus firmly believes that you were never meant to meet us, but fate had a different thing in store. You might as well make use of your life here."

"But how?"

"I know someone who is coming here to reconnect with me. I've considered him much like a brother to me, as I was his caretaker, even though he was my teacher. He can teach you about the secrets of the old way. Let him teach you, and you can become even greater than you once were."

"You're inviting me to learn about the old magic?"

Asuna nodded.

"Not just you, but your wife, your brother-in-law and his wife, and even your acquaintance. Let us teach you, so that you may be prepared for what is to come. A dark shadow lurks about the world. You're power alone will not be enough to stop it. But, the power of the Magister Magi can help."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Well what do you think?"

"As she said, Harry, we've gotten involved in this mess enough, we might as well stick with it through the end."

Nodding, the wizard turned and said, "We accept your offer."

Asuna smiled and said, "Great! I shall let the Magus know of your decision."

As she left the dining hall, Ginny turned to her husband and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded and said, "I just can't let things happen and not do anything about it. Our loved ones are in as much danger as the Muggles. Besides, why not use this opportunity to save the world again?"

* * *

**A/N**: Things are going to get interesting. How will these two fair as they wait for their children and relatives' arrival? And what about Negi and harem? Will their flight to England go smoothly? Don't count on it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And remember, reviews are food for thought. Don't let my brain starve!


	8. Are You Scared of the Dark?

**A/N**: _Gomen Ne!_ I apologize for the long update. I was stricken by the hated disease known as writer's block. Here's the next installment in my book. I hope you like it. Please remember, read and review! Criticism/reviews are food for thought, after all.

* * *

Chapter 7: Are You Afraid of the Dark?

_John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York, New York, USA_

"Canceled? What do you mean canceled?"

The gate attendant gestured toward an electronic reader-board.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kagurazaka, but the flight has been canceled. Don't you see what it's doing outside? I'm surprised that your arrival flight managed to get in through this mess."

Hikaru turned toward the open window, watching as a blizzard covered the tarmac and cut all visibility. He turned back to the gate attendant and said, "Thank you." Heading back toward the gaggle of high-school girls, their teenage teacher, and the dog demon that was accompanying them. Shaking his head, he said, "I don't believe this; a blizzard in the middle of spring. A bit unusual, don't you think?'

Negi nodded and said, "I have a hunch who might be behind this."

"The Shadow Magi?" Yue asked.

"That would be the only reasonable explanation," Kotaro replied.

"If you actually look at things from a perspective, this region of the United States is known to have the occasional freak blizzard in spring," Satomi added.

Nodding silently, the group of people sat and waited. The cheerleaders decided to start up a few card games to alleviate everyone's boredom. While everyone was distracted, Ayaka nudged Hikaru.

"Can I help you, Yukihiro-sama?" the samurai inquired.

"I feel a malicious aura," the blonde class representative replied, her eyes closed as she probed the Ki about them. Having spent the past four years enhancing her jiujitsu and training in some wushu had made her almost as, but not as powerful as, Kû Fei. The blonde China doll noticed her pupil's sense of awareness. Closing her eyes, she felt a powerful aura about them, and it was not those of her classmates who could use magic.

Turning to Hikaru, she said, "Three, maybe more. I no trust feelings. Bad things approaching."

The hanyō nodded and nudged Setsuna. He spoke to her in an ancient dialect of Japanese, one that the Crow Tribe used often.

"_Be on your guard. There may be trouble coming soon._"

As if though on cue, the loud humming of electricity arcing sounded, the power cutting out shortly thereafter. As panic began to set in amongst the Mundanes, airport security guards began approaching the various gates, trying to dispel the hysteria. As one guard approached the gate where Class 4-A sat, Negi's neck hair prickled as he felt an aura of magic flowing in the area.

"Δόρυ Πέτρας!"

Negi and some of the other girls leaped as pillars of stone erupted from the floor, impaling the guard and several passengers. Thankfully, none of 4-A was hurt. Instantly, Hikaru, Setsuna, Kaede, Mana, and Kû bolted upright, crying out, "_Mea Armeat_!" Their weapons came to their hands and they divided, trying to find the source of the attack. Negi began channeling his magic energy, ready to launch a spell at a moment's notice. Yūna, Makie, Konoka, and Yue all took the initiative to ready themselves as well. Nodoka cried out "_Adeat!_" calling forth her new artifact, the _Diarium Mundi_, which Chamo had described as a cross between the _Diarium Ejus_ and the _Orbus Sensualium Pictus._ Whilst it carried much of the abilities of of the _Diarium Ejus_, it had limited access to the entire world's collection of magical encyclopedias and spell books.

Down the line, more spears of stone erupted from the ground, killing security guards and Mundane passengers alike. At this point, Hikaru and Kotaro had taken on their demon forms and began using _Shundo_ to attempt to locate the offenders. A man enshrouded in black robes appeared behind Satomi and seized her. Negi saw this and was about to rush to free her when the man drew out a blade, saying, "One move, and your precious student gets it! Understand?"

"Rise Up, O Spirits, and Aide She Who Is Bound By One That Hast Succumbed to Shadow!"

From behind the Shadow Mage, a ghostly apparition appeared, seizing the man and causing him to let go of Satomi. The bespectacled girl ran for cover with the others who could not use magic. The Shadow Mage turned to find the interference. A man painted like a skeleton and wearing several robes stood a distance away. He wore a necklace made up of small animal bones and skulls. His staff was even adorned in the hideous decorations. To say in the least, this man was a rather unpleasant looking character.

_A Neo Necromancer_, Negi thought to himself, _I've never even seen one before_.

"Negi, look out!" came Nodoka's cry as a woman's voice incanted, " Δόρυ Πέτρας!" The mage leaped as another spear of stone came up. Focusing his mental faculties, he began to cultivate the darkness within him, having finally mastered it four years ago.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!"_

As the Dark/Fire spell rushed forth Negi extended his hand and incanted, "_Stagnet! Complexio! Supplementum pro Armationem: Sim Fabricatum Ab Incendio!_"

Absorbing the spell, Negi took on the form common to one who used _Magia Erebea_ and rushed the woman who had attacked him. Meanwhile, Nodoka was busying herself with another Shadow Mage. Opening her artifact, she levitated it in front of her and quickly incanted, "_Reflexio_!" as the mage attempted to cast a _Sagitta Magica _spell on her. As the spell reflected back at the caster, Nodoka quickly incanted, "_Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans_!" The mage was blasted by the lightning bolt and fell unconscious. He was soon picked up by another comrade, who sunk into the shadows, vanishing from sight.

Any Mundanes who were still alive could only watch as the battle unfolded out before them. One man said to his wife, "What sort of trick is this?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

The necromancer fixed his attention on the mage who had previously captured Satomi and raised his hands.

"_Amun Kavem Omra! Undetriginta Spiritus Obscuris Coeuntes Sagitent Inimicum! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuris!_"

The magical arrows shot forth and seized the Shadow Mage, binding him and causing him to collapse to the floor. The necromancer then turned to Negi and said, "Son of the Thousand Master, do not hesitate to kill them if you must!"

The mage heard him, but was too occupied with the mage he was fighting. The woman could not only use Shadow-element spells, but she was also versed in _Magia Erebea_. As the members of Ala Alba and the Shadow Magi fought around them, Negi continued to relentlessly fight the woman one-on-one. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with this, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Unleashing more of the darkness within him, he transformed into his demon form. The mage knew she had been had, and in a last attempt of desperation, she formed her hands into blades and attempted to stab Demon Negi, but it was no use. The mage used _Shundo_ and appeared right behind her, placing his hands to her back.

_You fell right for it,_ he thought grimly.

"_Duabus Emissae! Incendium Gehennae!_" the son of the Thousand Master shouted as he poured forth all of the stored energy, unleashing the powerful firestorm. The flames consumed the woman, her body disappearing amongst them. When the flames had subsided, all that remained of the mage was a pile of ash.

_I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that_, Negi thought ruefully.

"Maki-chan, behind you!"

Yūna's voice jarred him from his thoughts as a large lug of a mage appeared behind Makie, a knife raised ready to stab her. Negi rushed forward in an attempt to save her. He knew he wouldn't make it in time. The knife came down as the pink-haired gymnast turned around.

"_Centum Lancae Umbrae!_"

The bulky mage was suddenly impaled by several sharp lances made of shadow. He fell backward, dead as the proverbial doornail. Negi turned to see who had saved Makie. Standing in front of the gymnast was a large doll made of shadow, and underneath that doll stood...

"Takane-san!"

The twenty-two year old mage smiled grimly and said, "Fancy seeing you here, son of the Thousand Master." She turned and quickly threw up her arms, the doll shielding her from a _Sagitta Magica _spell. The attacker, who was the apparent leader, shrieked angrily, "You little wench! You would dare betray the great Patriarch and the order?"

Takane glared at the woman, saying, "Since when is it the duty of a mage to kill Mundanes as though they were animals? I know of the Patriarch, but I will not follow those who wish to continue his legacy. I am Magister Magi! My duty lies to the people!"

"Fool! Then you shall die with them! Δόρυ Πέτρας!"

The spear of stone appeared from the ground, almost seemingly impaling Takane, but it hit the servant of shadow vanished, leaving behind a cloak. The Shadow Mage closed her eyes, attempting to find Takane's aura. The mage turned and cried out, "_Deflexio_!" as Setsuna, with wings spread wide, flew forward and cried out, "百烈桜華斬!" The amount of Ki flowing from the hanyō caused the barrier to crack slightly. Knowing she had found an opportunity, Setsuna pulled out a card and cried out, "_Adeat! Takemikazuchi!_"

A maid outfit replaced the casual garb that the samurai had been wearing, her nodachi now replaced by a sword comprised of three disjointed parts: a hilt, a blade, and an orb seemingly keeping the blade and hilt intact. Konoka, who was nearby, began to channel her energy to Setsuna, causing the blade to grow bigger. Hikaru, in full demon form, remained beside the healer, protecting her from any opportunistic attacker. With a mighty swing of the blade, the hanyō cried out, "百花繚乱!" The rest of the barrier cracked, letting what was left of the Ki blade to slam into the mage. The woman was flung back into one of the glass windows, causing it to crack.

As the mage attempted to stand up, the necromancer was at her throat with a rusty looking dagger. Hissing dangerously, the odd man said, "You would dare try to expose our powers to the world? Look at what you have done, filth! There is no way to explain this to anyone! What is it that your order wishes anyway?"

The woman cackled as she said, "So what if our powers have been revealed to this world? It will be ours to control soon, and there is nothing you can do about it. Not even you, son of the Thousand Master and Ala Alba, can stop us now!" Before the necromancer could cut her throat, the woman sunk into the shadows, as did her other comrades that were still alive. As the man sheathed his knife, Ayaka, Kû, Kaede, and Mana came forth, a mage restrained between the four of them. The man was putting up a fight, nearly breaking out of the girls' grasp. They brought him to Negi.

"This one nearly escaped, but we managed to seize him in time," the gun-slinger said as the forced him to his knees. Negi approached the man. Kneeling down to him, he asked, "Do you know who I am?"

The man remained silent. Mana wrenched the arm she had a hold of and said, "Answer him!"

"That will not be necessary, Mana-san," Negi said. He turned back to the man and said, "Apparently you know who I am. So I will ask you, what is it that you and your comrades are planning?"

"Do you think I will tell you?" the man snorted in rage, "I will never reveal our great plan, even if I must die protecting that secret!"

"You may not tell us, but your thoughts most certainly will," Negi said. The man looked up in horror as he saw Nodoka standing behind Negi with the _Diarium Mundi_. Panic was etched across his face.

"No! You're the mind-reader! No, don't!"

Nodoka's face became grim as she said, "I'm finished, Negi."

Negi nodded and said, "We're not going to finish you just yet. We can keep you alive for information. However, you won't be able to use your power, I'm afraid."

Raising his hand, he held it in front of the mage's face and softly incanted, "_Septenia Fila Nigra Promissiva, Ea Limitationem per Septim Dies!_"

Seven tattoos appeared on the man's arm, each one marked with the Roman numerals I, II, III, IV, V, VI, and VII. As Negi stood up, the man unleashed a slew of curses at him. The mage walked over to Nodoka and asked, "So, what did you learn from him?"

She looked up at Negi and said, "If we thought that Tertium's plan was horrible, wait until you see what these Shadow Magi are up too..."

* * *

**Glossary**:

Δόρυ Πέτρας – _Doru Petras_ - "Spear of Stone." This spell causes pillars of stone to erupt from the ground, impaling anyone near them. Most magi attach Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω (_To Teichos Dierxasthō_) to the spell, which then in full reads "Pass Through the Wall! Spear of Stone!". The attachment allows the spears of stone to pass through any magical barrier that has been erected by the target.

_Mea Armeat_ – "My Weapon!" Much like _Mea Virga_, this spell calls forth the caster's weapon from a distance.

_Adeat_ - "Let it Come Forth!" The incantation of the Ministra Magi to call forth an artifact.

Necromancy: Though originally known as the art of summoning spirits from the afterlife for divination purposes, modern fantasy has turned necromancy into the act of summoning the undead for combat purposes. Assuming that Negi is familiar with only the original purpose of necromancy, I decided to toy with the idea of bringing in a 'modern' necromancer, which Negi would refer to as a Neo Necromancer.

_Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae! _- "Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!" Though the effects of this spell are unknown, Negi uses this Fire- and Darkness-element spell as a supplement for his _Magia Erebea_. The resulting armationem, _Sim Fabricatum Ab Incendio_, enhances the user's offensive power and defenses, sacrificing speed. However, through the use of _Shundo_ (Instant Movement), Negi is able to overcome this obstacle.

_Undetriginta Spiritus Obscuris Coeuntes Sagitent Inimicum! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuris!_ - "Twenty-Nine Spirits of Darkness, Gather About Me and Shoot Down Mine Enemy! Magical Archer, Consecutive Bursts: 29 Arrows of Darkness!" - One of the many variants of the _Sagitta Magica_ spell.

_Centum Lancae Umbrae! _- "One Hundred Lances of Shadow!" Calls forth lances made of Shadow-element energy. The technique was first seen used by Kagetarou of Bosperous. Seeing the Takane was a user of Shadow, I figured this would fit her perfectly.

百烈桜華斬 – _Hyakaretsu __Ō__kazan _(Hundred Raging Cherry Blossom Strike). A Shinmei-ryū technique that unleashes a circle of Ki, cutting down the enemy.

百花繚乱 – _Hyakka Ryōran_ (Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion). A Japanese idiom that also translates as "Gathering of many beautiful women", this technique unleashes Ki and flower petals in a straight line to strike down an enemy.

_Septenia Fila Nigra Promissiva, Ea Limitationem per Septim Dies!_ - "Seven Black Pledge Strings, A Limitation on Him for Seven Days!" - I figured that since one can seal their own magic, Negi has grown so much in power that he can even seal others' magic, though seven days is the limit to this spell.


	9. Reunion

_**ZephyrFiction**_: Really? Well then, here's another dose to feed your addiction, LOL. Hope you enjoy it.

_**ThetaGraphics**_: Thanks for the review. I went back and included the romanization of the Greek spells.

* * *

"Welcome. Today, a strange terrorist attack at John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City has the world asking whether this was an act of God or some unexplained scientific phenomena. Our BBC America news correspondent Lara Mitchell has full details of the incident. She's live right now at John F. Kennedy International Airport. Lara?"

"Thank you Roger. What thousands are calling an unexplained scientific phenomena is just another way of describing a bizarre yet terrifying attack at Terminal 8 here in John F. Kennedy International. Government officials are trying to sort out the details while travelers are wondering what will happen and when it will happen again. What began with a power failure in the airport turned into a nightmare for hundreds of international travelers."

"As soon as the power went out, robed people appeared and started shouting in Greek. I can't even describe what happened after that."

"What happened next could only be described as an act of God."

"Spears made of solid stone just shot straight out of the ground! It was, like, straight out of a fantasy novel or something..."

"The mysterious spears, which you see here on your screen, killed hundreds of tourists and a good number of airport security guards."

"There were these two kids, no more than eighteen years old, who sprouted wings from their back! I mean literally sprouted wings! They went after some of the robed figures."

"It looked like it was a battle straight out of a fantasy movie. It's just... too unreal."

"Let me remind you this is not the first time that something unusual has happened. Just last week, a similar attack occurred in Amesbury at the Greyhound Inn, where pillars of ice were found where the inn once stood. Hundreds of tourists were killed along with the inn's staff and night-man. While many are trying to sort out as what has exactly happened, there are some with a more open view as to what this attack was."

"It was magic... simple as that."

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. It's just inexplicable."

"Government officials here in the United States have elevated their threat level to Orange alert. Military bases and government buildings are increasing their security strength and the border patrols are adding to their watch. International arrivals and departures are adding extra security and stricter regulations as to what can and cannot be brought abroad. As the world tries to sort out what happened here, one thing is certain here today in New York City: things are not what they seem. Lara Mitchell, BBC World News, New York City."

* * *

Chapter 8: Reunion

After what felt like eternity, Negi and company materialized in a poplar grove in the middle of somewhere.

_At least it's not back there in all that mayhem..._

Rubbing his sore back, he turned to the necromancer, who had identified himself as Nero, and asked, "Long-range teleportation via shadows? I didn't think it was possible to use it half-way around the world."

Nero, who at this point had cleaned off his face of the paint, said, "I spent many years of solstice developing that technique. I didn't expect to be transporting thirty-five people with me, so forgive me. I'm feeling a bit drained." Sitting down, he lowered his hood. The necromancer had to be about fifty years old. His brown beard and hair were tinged with streaks of gray. There was a small assortment of wrinkles across his face, adding to his rugged features. Taking a swig from a canteen he carried at his side, he put it aside and said, "Truth be told is that I'm versed in Darkness-element spells. Necromancy is my secondary ability. I excelled in using spirits for divination and spent twenty-five years studying the lost art of summoning spirits and the undead for combat."

"And you seem to have done an excellent job, Nero-san," Konoka complimented him.

"Thank you, Konoka-sama."

Setsuna looked about the poplar grove. Closing her eyes, she attempted to divine their exact location. Before she could even answer, Negi said, "I know this poplar grove. It's a place where Anya and I used to play on our off days from the academy."

"So that means we're not too far off from Merdiana, right?" Yūna inquired.

"Correct, Yūna-san," Hikaru replied, "It should not be more than a half-hour's walk toward the northwest before we reach the outskirts of the village. I'm sure that Asuna will be waiting for us there."

And with that, the large group headed off towards Merdiana. Little did they know that they were about to meet another group of legends there.

* * *

"I never thought that it would come to this," the Magus sighed almost in a sorrowful tone.

Sitting with him in his office were Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, along with Arthur and Molly Weasely and Asuna. Donet stood at the Magus' right side while Anya Cocolova, Negi's childhood friend and a fortune-teller. Much like Negi and Kotaro, Anya had been affected by the magical flow of the Gateport and was now a beautiful young lady of nineteen years of age.

Arthur was the first to speak, asking, "What does this attack mean for us, our two kinds?"

"It means, my dear sir, that the presence of magic can no longer be kept secret. It will not be long before the various magic associations must come out of hiding and reveal their presences to the world. With that will come a change that may be for the better or for the worse for this world. Whatever happens, we must be prepared for it."

Hermione, who had recovered nicely from the effects of the attack she had endured a few days ago, asked, "So does this mean that our governments, despite the ages-long dispute that we share, will have to cooperate with each other?"

The old mage stroked his beard reflectively.

"It may have to come to that," he said as he pulled out a parchment and waved his hand over a quill. The feather dipped itself into a bottle of ink and began writing a letter out. As the enchanted feather did its work, the Magus said, "If you'd be so kind, young Hermione, take this letter to your Minister of Magic. In it is an explanation of who I am, a treatise which will cease these many years of segregation and hostility between our two kinds, and information on how to locate this place. I trust that you will deliver to him in a timely manner."

"I'll go. I don't wish to see my daughter-in-law, son-in-law, or my children come to any more harm."

Molly Weasley paled a bit as she said, "But dear, I don't want you to come to harm either."

The balding patriarch of the Weasley family stood up and said, "My mind's made up. Besides, I am a good friend of the Minister's and a member of the Ministry as well."

The enchanted feather had stopped writing and laid itself down neatly next to the parchment. Rolling it up, the Magus tied it off with a ribbon and imprinted a magical seal on it. Handing it to Arthur, he said, "Please do make haste, Mr. Weasley. Time is of the essence in this precarious situation."

Ron clasped his father's hand and said, "Try not to get yourself killed Dad."

Arthur gave his son a look and said, "That's s'posed to be my line. Just a quick apparition and that's that." With a turn on the spot and a soft popping sound, the wizard was gone. The Magus turned back to those who remained and said, "Whilst you stay here, I would like to have you begin tutelage in the arts of the Magi. After all, the foe we are dealing with can use magic much stronger than the ones you're all used to using. While it would normally take years, all of you have enough grasp of magic power that it may take a shorter amount of time. The only thing that may take time is the amount of power you will be using and how to control that power."

"It would be an honor to learn this new magic under your tutelage," Harry stated. The Magus laughed as he said, "I'm afraid I'm beyond that age. However, there are a few people coming that will be able to teach you plenty of things."

A soft knocking at the office door caused everyone to turn. The Magus called out, "You may come in, Albert."

As the door opened, Harry expected to see another mage enter. He soon followed the others' gaze downward as they saw a white ferret coming in. The ferret made its way over to the Magus' desk. What startled him next was that the ferret stood up on it's hind legs, lit up a cigarette, took a puff, and said, "Negi and the girls are not too far away now. He sent me ahead to deliver the news."

Asuna ran straight out the door without a moment's hesitation. Molly, however, shrieked and said, "Eek! That rat talks!"

Chamo turned to the elder Weasley and said, "Hey, lady! I'm not your common alley-rat! I'm an ermine fairy! Whoa, hey! Put me down!"

Ron had picked up the ermine by his tail and said, "I would prefer that you address my mother in a more polite manner, ermine!"

"Hey, I have a name, and that's Albert Chamomile!"

"Yeah? And I'm the Prime Minister of..."

"All right you two, knock it off," Hermione said. Ron turned to his wife, dropping the indignant Chamo and said, "Sorry, love."

"Next time, don't drop me like that! That's animal cruelty!"

Harry flicked his wand, causing the ermine to be blown away by a light gust of wind. Turning back to the Magus, he said, "Please continue, sir."

* * *

"There it is, Merdiana!"

As the party breached the hill, they saw the small village nestled deep within the green valley. Negi saw that the wild lilies were in full bloom, a sight he always used to enjoy as a child. Nero inhaled deeply and let out a sigh.

"It has been a long time since I last laid eyes on this place. I wonder how the Magus is doing these days."

"You were friends with the Magus?" Negi asked.

"More or less, yes. He actually told me about the lost art of necromancy and taught me the basics of it. He, himself, never used it though."

"It looks like we have ourselves a little welcoming party," Kazumi said as she pointed down toward a small figure running up towards them. As the Negi, Hikaru, Kotaro, and the girls strained their eyes to identify the figure, the voice that carried on the wind was unmistakable.

"Negi!"

Negi's face lit up as he almost immediately recognized the voice. Breaking off into a full-blown sprint, he cried out, "Asuna-san!"

Soon thereafter, the entire of Ala Alba followed suit, then the rest of the class. Everyone ran as fast as they could, but none could match the speed of Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, and Ayaka. The four fastest then met with Asuna, almost tackling her to the ground as they group hugged her. Soon the rest of the girls and Ala Alba caught up with them. Hugs and kisses on the cheek were exchanged as a happy reunion was made. Student #8 of Mahora Gakuen Class 3-A smiled as she reunited with her friends that day.

* * *

**A/N:** Coming up next: "Legends Meet". Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
